A l'amour la haine s'oppose
by CELESTIAL MUSAE
Summary: Elle allait s'enfuir. Elle allait partir. Par la fenêtre, sautant et atterrissant sur ses pieds, des chaussures, un manteau, un sac, un pantalon, une chemise. Mais avant. Avant, se couper les cheveux. Ressembler à un garçon. Enfiler un costume d'homme. Se déguiser. Devenir sauvage. Sorcière. Marginale.


La lune mugissait ses délires, elle traversait, de ses rayons ivoiriens, les vitraux du manoir. Debout, sous les voûtes de sa chambre, Rey contemplait les vagues lueurs de cette sphère aux allures impénétrables, déesse, déesse, priait-elle, sauve moi, appartient moi, donne toi. Elle paressait sur ses draps, s'étendait sur ses meubles, s'amusait à replier les robes d'ombres, elle s'allongeait sur ses bras, illuminait ses bougies, et le bassin dans l'alcôve à l'autre bout du territoire. Sauve moi, elle chuchotait ses maux comme à une amie que l'on désigne pour consoler ses peines, sauve moi, sauve moi de la misère, libère moi. Elle l'esquissait de ses lèvres sèches, maquillées par un baume évanescent. De là haut elle voyait les silhouettes du quartier, peint de noirs et grisailles, des fantômes tout en bas, des passants poursuivant leur chemin, parfois ils cognaient, honteux, recroquevillés, à la porte d'une maison qui n'ouvrait jamais ses portes pour les filles bien nées, d'autres pénétraient dans les cercueils alcoolisés et, le matin, revenaient, enténébrés par les effluves d'opium. Et elle ? Elle qui souhaitait découvrir les ruelles, ressentir son cœur battre sous l'effet du danger, elle, qui admirait les badauds, incapables de préserver leur intimité. Telle la lune au sommet des cieux, elle apercevait les vices répugnant dans l'âme des médisants mais elle replaçait soigneusement les rideaux, rejoignait son lit. Elle entendait les pas de l'aimé sur le palier de sa cage.

Toi, Lune, éduque moi. Sa lumière transcendait les voiles de ses robes, les peignaient d'une pâle iridescence, les dentelles blanches semblaient grises, comme sa tristesse, une pluie chutant sur le bois de l'armoire. Elle ne possédait que de ces vêtements inconfortables. Qui serraient les vertèbres, la colonne, la rendaient droite lorsqu'elle se voulait courbée. Des robes, des jupes, des corsets, des rubans. Typiquement fille. Femelle. Idiote. Toi, Lune, métamorphose moi. De femme en homme. Car je hais me consulter et me regarder comme telle. Une femme ! Condamnée par son vagin, on apportait sur les épaules de ces êtres mystérieux un jugement. Et il pesait, lourdement, sur elles, toutes, qui s'ornaient d'un sexe enfermé, comme une grotte. Elle discutait avec l'évanescence de cette intelligible reine. Tu sors, chaque nuit, pour observer tes enfants, avant, elles étaient ivres et te faisaient sourire, Hécate ou Nyx, quel que soit ton nom, je te conjure, apprend moi ! Apprend moi les sortilèges qui me libéreront du joug de cette société, apprend moi à fabriquer des murs ou des villes, apprend moi à respirer lorsque mon coeur se tord, se noue et éclate ! Enseigne moi. Les dérives et la liberté, la raison et la volupté, la frustration et le bien être. Dis moi la solitude, qu'elle devienne une amante plutôt qu'une ennemi. Dis moi les douleurs de mes ancêtres, que je n'adhère pas aux paroles rigides et sentencieuses de certaines de nos vieilles. Aide moi. A fuir.

Elle l'aimait. Elle souffrait de l'aimer. Ce corbeau aux yeux d'incendie qui traînait derrière sa porte lorsqu'elle ne daignait pas lui rendre visite. Elle l'aimait et elle s'en brisait. Pourtant, on lui demandait, les voix glaciales et autoritaires de cette société, de convenir à cette image souriante que les mâles fabriquaient pour les femmes. Sois femme. Sois mère. Elle l'aimait. Elle vomissait ces sentiments violents. Elle l'aimait comme une sultane, froide et riche de ses convictions, une sultane sortie des fosses de la misère. Elle ne connaissait pas la tendresse, ni la complicité, ni le rire qui forment une harmonie dans un couple. Elle l'avait pris. Il l'avait sauvé.

La lune miroitait sa présence, se répercutait sur la coiffeuse, sur ses brosses qu'elle n'utilisait jamais, sur ses boites de maquillages qu'elle abandonnait, sur ses objets qu'elle détruisait, sur sa poupée qu'elle déshabillait. Elle couvrait le désordre qu'elle attentait à chaque fois qu'elle s'asseyait sur le guéridon prête à faire un effort. Pour lui et les invités qu'il recevait dans de longues réceptions. Une suffisait. Depuis, elle se cachait, voilée dans sa chambre, fermée à clé.

Prise d'une envie, d'un irrépressible délire, d'un majestueuse désir, elle fouilla, débarrassa l'ordre de ses meubles pour trouver le matériel nécessaire à son courage. Elle allait s'enfuir. Elle allait partir. Par la fenêtre, sautant et atterrissant sur ses pieds, des chaussures, un manteau, un sac, un pantalon, une chemise. Mais avant. Avant, se couper les cheveux. Ressembler à un garçon. Enfiler un costume d'homme. Se déguiser. Devenir sauvage. Sorcière. Marginale.


End file.
